Confessions Of An Unemotional Teenage Drama Queen
by Broken Unloved and Forgotten
Summary: Sasuke has feelings for Naruto so one day he trys to tell him. But it fails miserably and ends in chaos. SasuNaru Yaoi. please be nice its my first fanfic.
1. Prologe

_**Disclaimer:**_ _I dont own Naruto_

_Note: Remember…this ones only short and sucks out loud because its the prolog…I promise you the chapters are/will be longer…but they may be kind of short at the start….but I promise you that they'll get longer…ON WITH MY FIRST STORY!_

_**Sasuke's POV**_

I stared up at his blank ceiling, and sighed deeply. "This wasn't supposed to happen." I moaned, cutting the deep awkward silence for the first time in an hour. Flopped over onto my stomach I shifted my arms and buried my face into its crease. I hated my mind with a deadly passion for it couldn't help but drift back to the days events that had made this day the worst…well second worst…of my emotionless Uchiha life.

_**Naruto's POV**_

I was making my way home, back from the Ichiraku ramen shop (where else?), my hands were shoved as deep as possible into my pockets and my head was turned upwards towards the cloudless blue sky. I noticed that the villagers were starring at me funny, not just because I held the Kyuubi, no this was because they noticed, that for once in my life, I was being silent. Now this wasn't because I was bloated and now felt like vomiting up all the ramen that I had just consumed, or the fact that I was having an ongoing argument with myself…which I wasn't, no it was because I was in deep thought. Now I didn't find this odd because every night at night I would be silent, serene, serious, in other words…my true self. But these were not the normal thoughts that drifted into my head every night, no these thoughts revolved around my rival, best and only friend, Uchiha Sasuke.

_Ya that's the end…sorry its so short…and sucky…but I promise you that it will get better! And that the next chapter will come reeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaally soon! PROMISE! Cause I already have it written…just not typed. So ya…it'll be like tomorrow or something. Promise! Thank you so so much for reading this guys. Ja Ne!_

-Neko-chan!


	2. Look Who's early

Ya Ya this is chapter 2 and everything is still the same.

_FLASHBACK_

_**Sasuke's POV**_

I'm so ecstatic. Naruto and I were paired up again for sparring. I know it sounds odd but I always love it because we always fight until Naruto falls unconscious or is unable to walk. I like the first option better because Kakashi always "makes" me carry him back to his house, I think he's afraid that I would molest him while he slept if I took him to my house. I probably would, but Kakashi doesn't have enough non-perverted brain cells in his head to find out that I like Naruto. Even the fact that I tend to carry him bridal-style instead of a fireman's carry doesn't set off any triggers in his brain. But after I tuck him in its always nice to watch him sleep for awhile, it's kind of odd though because nothing loud or obnoxious is coming out of his mouth. Yes that's right I have a crush on the hyper active blond known as Uzumaki Naruto.

I realized these feelings towards him awhile ago. But I've only accepted them recently. And now that I have, I urn for the blond every moment I can remember. He even comes to my in my dreams. I now have an obsession with wanting to kiss Naruto. His full lips just look so inviting, so innocent. I mean I dont think he's kissed anyone after are not so graceful first. But than again…nether have I.

So just imagine my bliss while going to training, somewhere there is a big, orange, ball of hyperactive spontaneousness waiting to spar with me. (Haha, Oh Dane!) (1)

I was happy with admiring the off-key blond from afar. Well for now I was. My dreams kept my urges at bay…for the most part. So I could pretty much restrain myself. I was quite enjoying anytime I could spend with him though, after all I _was_ away with an annoying, gay, snake obsessed, pedifile, rapist for a good few years. I still feel horrid about that too. But now I'm back, and Naruto has welcomed me with open arms.

All of these thoughts ran through my head when I woke up this morning for training. Every time I brought the blond back to his apartment, which he never did take the time to lock but always took the time to clean…or so that's what it seemed, to the homosexual pervert I wasted a good 3-ish years with, everything. I couldn't stop thinking about any of it while I got ready to leave. So that is why I decided that I would tell Naruto of my feelings towards him, today. Maybe I'd take him out for ramen, anyone with a brain could tell that it was his favorite food, and ramen made him happy. And when Naruto is happy he had the ability to fire two brain cells in the same direction and make some rash decisions, for once.

So I stalked over to the bridge, earlier than usual, to wait for _my_ orange hyperball of joy. When I realized that he was already there. But he had taken no notice to another person in the vaccinate. Namely me. my heart almost leapt out of my chest as I swaggered over to him, I never started conversations or made notice of people unless I was forced to so it was quite a start for me. but none the less I placed my right foot on his cute orange jacket covered chest, crossed my arms over one another ad leaned over them, peering down at Naruto. I felt a smirk shimmer on my face as I starred into him deep ocean-like eyes.

"wow, you're such a bad ninja, dobe." I told him while applying slightly more weight to his chest. "you didn't even notice I was here."

The look of shock that had snaked its way onto Naruto's face dissipated with unnatural speed. He attempted to sit up, but I placed a bit more weight onto him, forcing him back to the ground with surprising ease.

"Damn. You. Teme. Get. Off. Of me!" Naruto took another stab at sitting up, but still failed miserably.

I felt kind of bad so I shifted my weight and started moving my foot off his chest when he snatched up my left ankle, the one with most of my weight on it, and flipped me over in the air, causing me to crash back into the earth on my back with an "oof." And just as I was about to spring back onto my feet I felt Naruto straddle my hips. For someone who looked so heavy he was actually really light. I guess that orange coat is what throws people off. He pinned my arms above my head with his own and same with my legs (except not above my head…that would be exceedingly awkward). I looked up to his face, and could see his eyes flare and a faint blush creep across his cheeks. I stopped my slight struggle and just smiled up at him, although I think it came out as a smirk but I'm not to sure, nor did I much care, for this was just like one of my dreams, only Naruto was on top.

He seemed slightly startled by my calm reaction, although he quickly regained his composure like a pro. His eyes buried a hole through my though exterior and I melted as his serious aura swelled around him, causing me to shiver a little.

"I am SO not in the mood." He hissed through clenched teeth as though fighting back some word vomit that he didn't want anyone to see…well hear technically. I felt strange for 2 reasons…1-all of my memories of Naruto seem to be happy-go-lucky or of him royally screwing up, very cutely might I add. And 2 -when was Naruto serious? But I wasn't completely sure if Naruto still acted the same as he did years ago. But from the 2, 3-ish months that I've been back, he seemed to be the same.

After that Naruto just closed his eyes, sighed deeply, and shifted his boy weight off of me. he rolled once to my right, his left, and resumed his cloud watching. He shifted his hands comfortably behind his neck, as did I, and we both became silent, to consumed with cloud watching to speak to each other. Well at least I think that's why Naruto was silent, I myself was just A) always quiet and B) consumed with too many thoughts of the confession that I had told myself I would make today.

"you're always surprising me, my little Naru-chan, and that's only one of the reasons why I love you." I said to myself, it horrified me when I realized that I had said it out loud and the fact that Naruto might have heard me. But it didn't seem odd to Naruto that I spoke, it seemed as if he hadn't heard me. well that is before he mumbled almost incoherently "what was that, teme?" I then just let out my breath and ignored him, he would find out soon enough. Naruto didn't seem to care much though because he just yawned and soft snoring sounds could be heard almost instantly. Naruto had fallen asleep. I figured that he didn't get that much sleep last night. But I figured I'd ask him about it when we went out for ramen, before I told him the heart wrenching confession that pounded through my body with every pule my heart would make. Only then did it hit me that I had not made any such plans with the blond. And I mentally cursed myself. I slapped my hand to my forehead though, it didn't really matter, cause after all the only other person here was Naruto, and he was fast asleep.

Note: Thanks so much for reading, this is the end of the next chapter…obviously…but still please Review. I love reviews, and reviews give me motivation to write, and the more I write the faster I update, and the faster I update, the sooner you find out what happens. So everybody wins when you update! So please do…Arrigato (sp?) and Ja Ne!

-Neko


	3. Shrimp ramen and Scuba Steeve

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto

The entire story's gonna be in Sasuke's POV so im not gonna out that OK?

_Flashback_

Like I said earlier, I was paired up with Naruto for sparring. Not like there was much of a choice; Sakura had a shift at the hospital and Kakashi was going to go "save people fomr there path of life" but I still think he wanted to go read porn. Damned pervert.

He told us that we had to spar until tje sun went down, and that "he had his eye on us" and thats just plain creepy.

Well, we did spar, intensly, until the sun started to fall slightly. I decided, after Naruto's stomach growled loudly, that we should stop for lunch. I mean, according to the sun it was about 1:15. late enough for lunch, and since I was sure Kakashi was away and even if he wasn't he wouldn't mind us eating something I raised a hand to indicate Naruto to stop. But of course, Naruto being Naruto, kept on throwing kunai at me. I eventually got fed up with it and switched spots with a shadow clone. when he his me and "I" poofed away his eyes widened and I caught him from behind, holding his arms behind his back, pinned up against my chest so that I could use my one arm to snake its way around his throat and the other one around his waist, holding him sucurly to my body.

"We should break for lunch," I rold him cassually, I was pretending that I wasn't pinning him to my chest. Oh god. in all retrospec that just sounds worng. but sure as hell I was enjoying it.

"Fine. Just let go of me first, Teme." Naruto practically ordered. And yes we are still using our "pet names" for each other, as Kakashi had so bluntly put it.

"Dobe." was my reply as I retracted my arms and he took a step away, my body missing the wamth. But Naruto turned around a grin plastered on this tanned face.

My eye involentaraly twitched from the amount of effort if took not to glomp him right there, but to him it probably looked like I was just annoyed at how happy-go-lucky he seemed.

"Come on, Teme! Time's a waistin'!" And with that stupid line of his he took my hand and dragged me away from the training grounds.

A few minutes later I found myself infront of the Ichiraku Ramen shop. He let go of my hand at the entrance and my heart started slowing down a bit. Wait, when had it started to speed up? Never mind. It was probably because I had never gone anywhere alone with him before. Sure I had dropped him off at his house after sparring a couple hundred times but I mean when we were both awake. I couldn't recall any.

I quickly snapped out of my trance and followed the little orange ball of...well Naruto inside the establishment. He motioned me over to a booth by one of the places many huge wondows, (i know that Ichiraku's doesnt have booths...ot windows...or a door...or even a waitress...it just has a counter and stools but please bare with me for the sake of this story) and I made my way over to him and took the seat opposite of his.

I have had ramena few times before and figured that I'd stick with what I had gotten last time. But Naruto, who ate here practically every day just couldn't decide. I glanced at his menu and a new menu item sign caught my eye, I decided to check it out so I picked up my own menu and read what it was. it seemed like a safe choice, and I switched my origional order for it.

The waitor, or waitress should I say, came up to us shortly after and asked us for our drink and food orders.

I ordered Iced tea and shrimp ramen, not saying anymore than what was absolutely nessisary. But as soon as she took her gaze off of me she started glaring down at Naruto. 'Her that's my Naru-chan bitch!' I wanted to shout, but years of self restraint held me back and I just cleared my throat instead.

"Make it two bowls of shrimp ramen and two iced tea's that will be all." I told her firmly with a tone in my voice that said 'do that again and I'll rip off your limbs and make you eat your own eyeballs as you writer in pain on the floor.'

She imideatly straightened up, scribbled something on her notepad and marched away like she was stunned.

Naruto, I notice, was stairing at me like I had grown another head. I hadn't said the Naru-chan thing out loud had I?

"sasuke?" He asked quietly as if not sure it was even me who he was speeking to.

"No, he's a little to the left." I joked jabbing my thumb into the air to my imediat left.

He seemed taken aback by my jesture but soon resumed his manic grin, only to have it falter in the silence that followed.

"Why did you do that?" He asked. It seemed Naruto wanted an explination from me so bad that he didn't even add his usual 'Teme' to it or shout. brilliant Naruto! you can speek like a true, normal human child! You get a cookie! ...right.

"Well Naruto, I want to get to know you better, and it seems that in order to do that I have to say something that doesn't piss you off cause the truth of the matter is that-" I was cut off by what seemed like a crazy (he was actually drunk) Kakashi who swayed his way over to our table right in the middle of what was probably my longest sentance...ever actually.

He yelled, loud enough to annoy and disturb all the other people in the establishment, something completely random that I almost had to hit his across the face for, "**Scuba steeve drownd in a swiming pool!**" the drunken Jonin slamed both of his hands onto our table, causeing the spiced to clatter together.

Murmers went through the hungry diners like the ripples from a stone dropped in a pond.

"Kakashi-sensei." I growled feircly at him causeing him to call back his arms and cross them over his chest while pouting childishly. Only Naruto could pull that off without wanting me to vomit.

"Kakashi." Naruto restarted sounding like a parent talking to a two year old rather than a student to his sensei. "we can get you a new one, but right now and leave...Sasu-chan and I alone now." he finished side glancing at me before saying Sasu-chan and after he was done talking. I had felt my face heat up at the name, but no red or pink crawled onto my face to signify I was blushing, or so I thought, so I was safe.

Sulking Kakashi left Ichiraku's mumbling thins like 'admned stricked parents.' or 'I can't believe that Scuba Steeve drowned.'

Naruto sighed and turned back towards me, I staired at Kakashi as he left, inwardly gawking at the man, their supposed 'sensei'.

"Sasuke..." Naruto sarted, but being at a loss for words, he shut his mouth.

I looked towards the blond but saw the waitress coming with our food. She noticed our awkward silence but said nothing as she placed the food on the table.

Naruto had stood up, when had he done that? I obviously hadn't noticed but what I did, notice was a small peice of white paper roll right infront of me.

She gave me a small wink before turning around and glaring full force at Naruto. I knew Naruto didn't deserve to be treated like that and I thought nothing through when I stood up, pushed the waitress aside and pulled Naruto into me. I glanced at the waitress and noticed her look of shock and horror as I dipped Naruto and kissed his feverently on the mouth.

I closed my eyes, saticfied and just focused on the different sensations coming over my body from my lips. I ran my tounge along his lower lip, begging for an entrance, which Naruto turned down. Fine, If he wouldn't comply I would use 'force'. I slid my arm around his waist and my hand up the back of his shirt, causing him to gasp. And as Naruto's lips parted slightly I shot my tounge through the opening and maped out the cavern.

After what had seemed like an eternity I pulled back and Naruto and I sucked in some much neede air.

I looked over at our waitress who still stood there, shaking in anger. I sucked in one more breath before composing myself completely. I smirked as I put an arm around Naruto's waist again and pulled his so close that our hips were touching.

"I'm sorry, but I must dicline your offer...and your number, for I don't think my boyfriend would like you hitting on me." I ended this statement with a kiss to Naruto's left temple, his blush deepening and contrasting greatly with his bright hair.

With her face flushed their server stormed away from my smirk. 'That'll teach her to glare at my Naru-chan!'

I reluctantly recoiled my hand from Naruto's waist and sat back down in my seat, Naruto following sute, still blushing.

I brought a bowl of noodles infront of me and broke my chopsticks after a quiet 'Itadakimasu' and started to eat my shrimp ramen.

I stole a glance up at Naruto who still handn't touched his ramen which completely freaked me out.

"What's wrong?" I asked him worriedly, I mean it must have been a surprise to Naruto that I was gay, but there were probably only two people left that didn't know I was crushing on the dobe. Sakura, and said blond. My fangirls stalked me either way.

"you kissed me." he mummbled so quietly that I could hardly hear it.

"What?" I decided to joke around with him a bit, "Why would I _ever_ do that!"

"Hell if I should know! Now why did you kiss me damn it!?" His voice was rising and Naruto seemed to be quite pissed about the hole thing.

"Well, why did you call me Sasu-chan?" Hey, if I was gonna be interogated he would too. I noticed the grimace appear on Naruto's face.

"That was because whenever Kakashi-sensei get's drunk he says that you and I are married so acting like that's true is the best way to get him to leave and listen." he shrugged as if to say 'i dont know' and looked back up to me again, his eyes accusing.

"oh." i said dumbly. 'how the hell was I supposed to know this! But more importantly, how the hell does _Naruto_ know this!?' at this thought i grimaced inwardly, almost mimicking Naruto.

"So, why'd you do it? I know It's not cause you like me or anything like that." Naruto laughed awkwardly and a slight blush graced his features but I was to stupified at the time to notice. "that'd be just plain weired!"

I slammed my hands down onto the table just like Kakashi had, but I used them to stand up instead of to gain Naruto's attention.

"You're absolutely right Naruto. Why _would_ I like you? You're loud, obnoctions, have a plaitent disregard for others and you are just plain stupid, dobe!" I agreed, my voice reaching a level of shouting as I continued on. I **never** shouted. I finally wrenched my hands off the table and walked out thedoor, leaving Naruto to gape after me.

A/N: Sorry for the long wait. and for all the spelling and grammer errors, if anyone wants ot be my beta please contact me. Oh and thanks to everyone who reviews, favorites and or alerts this story. Please stick with me and I hope you likemy story. XD I aime to please.

-Neko


End file.
